


Best Friends

by IvanW



Series: How I Met My T'hy'la [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Underage Sex, Some kissing, Space Stations, Spock POV, Sweet, Tarsus References, Teen Romance, mild misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Spock and Jim meet on a Space Station where they become friends for a month before each has to return home.





	1. We Meet

 

_Will have blue eyes, sandy hair, and will be wearing a leather jacket. Sitting by myself. Probably with coffee. Oh. And I’m hot._

Spock read the note two more times, though he had already read it five times prior. The note writer was a braggart.  There was no doubt of that. Hot was not temperature in this instance.

However, Spock could admit to being incredibly bored on this space station and according to his mother, they could expect to be there for another month before they could finally return to Vulcan.

And therefore, he was not averse to spending a short period of time becoming friends with a human likewise bored on the space station. So, he had begun something of an online correspondence with the human he was to meet at the coffee shop on the corner of the Lewis and Clark intersection.

The coffee shop was not crowded. Other than the boy he was to meet sitting in the corner, Spock would have spotted the stunning teen even if it had been crowded, there was only a couple of Andorians and an older human with light but thinning hair.

Spock headed to the teenager he was to meet. He’d been led to believe the human was around his age of nineteen, but he actually looked about sixteen. He hadn’t even looked up at Spock’s approach, but was staring at a PADD. Spock had a moment where he doubted this was who he was to meet after all, but finally the human teen looked up and Spock was mesmerized by the bluest, most beautiful eyes had had ever seen. Hot didn’t even come close to describing him.

“Your description of yourself was not entirely accurate,” Spock said by way of starting.

The human blinked. “What?”

“You are younger than I anticipated.” Spock pulled out a chair and sat. “I am Spock.”

“Oh.” He put down his PADD, laying it flat on the screen. “Um. Jim. Kirk. Jim Kirk.”

The name sounded familiar and then… “Your father—”

“Right.” He looked away from Spock, his gaze flitting to the other side of the coffee shop.

Spock felt his stomach flip. “I apologize. I did not mean to bring up unpleasantries. I was…surprised.”

The human looked back at him and though his eyes were guarded, he smiled. “Nah, it’s okay. You drink coffee?”

“Not generally, but I am not opposed to it.”

“You want some? A friend operates the shop, so I can get you some.”

Which made Spock realize this was why Jim had chosen this place to meet. He felt comfortable there.

“That would be welcome.”

Jim flashed him a smile that thawed any ice that remained in Spock, and he rose from his seat, and walked beyond the counter and into the back room.  

Spock received a message on his communication device, so he took it out from his pocket. As he suspected, it was from his mother.

_Did you meet your friend?_

_I am with him now_ , Spock typed back.

And then he saw that Jim was returning with the coffee for him and a refill for himself. With a somewhat shyer smile, Jim set the coffee in front of Spock, and then retook his seat.

“I forgot to ask you how you like it,” Jim said. “I, um, I put cream and sugar, like I take mine, but I can take it back and get a new one if you want.”

Spock took a sip, then nodded. “It is fine. Good even.”

The shy smile widened. “I used non-dairy creamer in yours. You know, because, well I’ve heard you, um, Vulcans, I mean, are vegetarian. I didn’t know if regular cream was acceptable.”

Spock was touched. “That was very thoughtful of you, Jim.” Spock frowned slightly. Jim was much nicer and considerate than he had seemed in their online interactions. He ventured, “You are, indeed, hot.”

“I’m sorry?” Jim looked puzzled, there was no other word for it.

“Your note to me. When you told me that you would be hot. I agree that you did not exaggerate.” Spock took another sip of the surprisingly good coffee. “Since my purpose in corresponding with you and later agreeing to meet you was to establish a temporary friendship while I remain on this space station, your physical appearance was not an element I considered.”

During his rather stilted speech, Spock could not deny that it was, Jim had reddened to an alarming shade.

“Jim—”

“I didn’t…you have the wrong guy,” Jim whispered. I haven’t been corresponding with you.”

Spock blinked. He held out his communication device with the message he had received. Jim’s eyes scanned it. “You did not write this?”

“No.”

Automatically, Spock looked around the coffee shop, but the clientele had not changed. No one else that could have fit that description was there.

“I do not understand,” he admitted.

“Sorry, but I haven’t been in touch with you. I only arrived three days ago to stay with my mom’s friends here, the McCoys. I had…that is…never mind. I’m sure you don’t want to know.”

Just then a man came out from the back area, older with a bit of gray hair. He came to their table and smiled at Jim. “This the friend you told us you met out here, Jim? Hello, son, my name’s David McCoy. Jim just arrived and other than my boy, Leonard, he doesn’t know anyone around here, so it was nice of you to introduce yourself. Spock, was it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Except, I guess, he was meeting someone else,” Jim said, sounding quite sad. Spock did not like how sad he sounded.

David McCoy glanced at Jim in surprise. “Oh?”

“Yeah, he mixed me up with some other guy.”

Spock opened his mouth to refute this but then closed it, for it did seem like he _had_ been mistaken.

“Well. That’s-that’s too bad then,” Mr. McCoy said. “I was just coming out to tell you I was making you a sandwich and wanted to know if your new friend wanted one too.”

“It would seem, I have been stood up,” Spock said into the awkward silence. “But, thank you, I will decline the sandwich.”

“All right then.” He patted Jim’s arm. “I’ll be back with that sandwich, Jim.”

Spock did think the human boy was quite thin, even for as young as he was. “I apologize for my error, Jim.”

“It’s okay. I did think it was strange you would approach me.”

“Why did you find it strange?”

Jim shrugged, but he didn’t answer. “It’s okay if you want to leave. Maybe find the guy you actually meant to meet.”

“As I said, I believe I have been stood up.”

Mr. McCoy returned with a plate that contained a very large sandwich, filled with lots of what Spock knew to be roast beef, together with fries, and a cup of what was surely chocolate pudding. He smiled again at Jim. “You eat every bite of that, Jim. You need to get stronger.”

Jim smiled back, that same shy smile he had directed at Spock. “Sure thing, Mr. McCoy. Thank you.”

“You sure you don’t want anything, Spock?”

“I am. Thank you anyway.”

After McCoy left them alone again, Spock said, “It is I who owe you an apology. You must think me very forward.”

“Forward?”

“For pointing out your appealing appearance.”

Spock was surprised when Jim laughed.

“I figured it was a joke, so it’s okay.”

“Vulcans do not make jokes.”

“No?”

“Nor do we lie.”

“Oh.” Jim picked up his sandwich and took a bite. “So, you, um, think I’m hot?”

“You are pleasing to look at.”

The shy smile was back. “So are you. I mean, wow, very much so. I think…well.”

“What?”

“You’re just the cutest guy I’ve ever seen.” Jim blushed.

Spock felt himself blush, too. He could think of nothing to say to that. His communicator indicated he had another message. He looked.

“My mother. She seeks to have me return to our residence.”

“It was very nice meeting you, Spock. Even if it was a mistake.”

“From my standpoint, it was no mistake. Perhaps, we can see each other again.” He rose. “I must advise that I am here for only a month. Then we return to Vulcan.”

Jim nodded. “That’s cool. Me too. I mean, not the Vulcan part. The month. I go back to Riverside after a month. My mom will be able to leave her job then and so I’ll be going home.”

“Then, tomorrow? Perhaps here again?”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. That would be cool.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

“Goodnight, Spock.”    


	2. Jim's Family

Spock had considered messaging the mysterious human he had been in contact with prior to meeting Jim Kirk at the coffee shop, and had dismissed the idea. They had chosen for some reason, unknown to Spock, not to keep their appointment. That was all the evidence Spock needed to decide that his friendship was unwanted.

So, as discussed with the teenaged human Spock had made the acquaintance of, Spock made his way to the coffee shop the next day, around the same time, though that had not been specifically addressed.

He was both relieved and somewhat dismayed when he saw that Jim sat at the same table in the coffee shop, but that sitting across him was another human. This human had brown hair and was not as young as Jim. In fact, as Spock approached, for he had decided not to leave without seeing Jim, he noted that the other human was a few years older than himself. They did not resemble each other, though the other human did resemble David McCoy, who Spock had met the day before, so logically, that meant he could conclude this man was the “boy, Leonard” David McCoy spoke of.

Spock felt further relief when Jim smiled as soon as he noticed his approach. Today, Jim wore a rather thick pair of glasses with black frames, but they did little to hide the startling blue eyes behind them.

“Spock, hi.”

The other human turned in his chair to eye Spock. He said nothing.

“I was not aware I would be interrupting an engagement,” Spock said.

“Oh.” Jim laughed. It was a good sound. “No. I mean, I’m not engaged.” He laughed again, turning a bit pink. “I mean, this is nobody.”

“Do you mind?” the other human asked.

Jim giggled, and there was no other word for it, and normally Spock would find such a sound rather…well silly…and yet it was not at all coming from Jim.

“Er, sorry, I mean obviously he’s somebody. I just meant he’s leaving. This is Leonard McCoy. You met his dad last night.”

“It is pleasing to meet you,” Spock said politely. And though he wished to remain polite, Spock could not help but hope that Leonard McCoy was actually leaving as Jim said.

“Yeah, you too,” McCoy said, though Spock would have said it was rather insincere. But he did rise from the chair he had been sitting in, which was a welcome sign. “I’ll bring you some soup when it’s ready.” His voice had gentled when he said this to Jim. His gaze strayed, seemingly unwillingly, to Spock. “You want some too?”

Before Spock could respond in the negative, Jim spoke up. “It’s pea soup. Vegetarian. So it’s good, if you want some.”

Spock nodded as he took the chair Leonard McCoy had vacated. “Very well. Thank you.”

McCoy walked away and into the back area that they’d all gone to before.

Spock kept his attention on Jim, who maintained a light shade of pink to his skin. “I admire your glasses.”

“You do?” Jim asked, doubtfully.

“You look distinguished.”

“Yeah? Don’t think _anyone’s_ ever said _that_ about me. My eyes were bugging me a little today. Allergies. Normally I wear contacts. I couldn’t get my eyes fixed. You know, because I’m allergic to…you know what? Never mind. I’m doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

Jim smiled faintly. “Babbling. I talk a lot. I mean, ordinarily. And when I’m nervous, even more.”

“Are you nervous, Jim?”

“A little. And I like that.”

“What?”

Jim reddened more. “The way you say my name. Did you…ever make contact with the guy you were supposed to meet last night?”

“No,” Spock admitted. “I was seeking a friend while I remained on the space station and I have found one.” Spock hoped he had anyway. He found himself unexpectedly enamored of this younger human boy.

“That’s really cool,” Jim said. “I didn’t think I’d meet anyone while I was here. Other than the McCoys.”

“They live here and run this place?”

“Yeah, but only temporarily too. Len’s dad’s brother owns and runs this place, but he’s away for six months and so Len and his dad are here for that time. It happened to be lucky for me.”

Leonard McCoy returned to the table then, carrying two bowls of steaming hot pea soup.  He set one in front of Jim, and he added those little crackers they called oyster crackers, with Jim’s, and then set a bowl in front of Spock, minus the crackers.

“You eat all of that, Jim,” McCoy ordered. There was no other word for it.

“Okay,” Jim agreed, with a ready smile. “Smells good.”

McCoy glanced at Spock. “You want a drink?”

“Not at present. Thank you.”

For some unknown reason, the human rolled his eyes at Spock, and departed again. Spock was glad.

“Jim.”

Jim, who was in the middle, of scooping up a spoonful of the thick green soup, paused. “Yes?”

“May I make a query?”

“Sure.”

“Leonard and David McCoy both seem to stress that you should consume all of your food. Mr. McCoy even said to regain your strength. Have you been ill?”

Jim’s gaze slid away from his for a second and Spock feared he had overstepped whatever boundaries Jim had set for him. It was true they were newly acquainted.

“You do not have to answer if my query was inappropriate.”

Jim shook his head. All traces of smiles had disappeared. “No. It’s not. I mean, it’s a natural question. I wasn’t ill exactly. I, uh, I’m a survivor of the Tarsus IV famine.”

Spock stared.

Jim looked down at his soup. “I was lucky. One of the lucky ones. Both my mom and I survived. Mom’s a bioengineer, though, and they have her doing some work regarding the famine before we’re allowed to go back to Earth, to our home.” His gaze slowly rose to meet Spock’s gaze. “My brother, Sam, and my stepfather, weren’t so lucky.”

“I grieve with thee.”

Jim nodded. “It was pretty awful. So, when that month is up, Mom and I go back to Riverside, where we were originally from.”

“Why were you on Tarsus?” Spock whispered.

“Work for Frank.”

“Your stepfather?”

“Uh-huh.” Jim swallowed. “I’m not going to lie. I didn’t like him. At all. He was a jerk and a bully to all three of us. Mom was probably going to divorce him. I wish she had before we went there. I guess, I don’t know, she thought going there with him would save their marriage. But it didn’t. Anyway, as much as I didn’t like Frank, I wouldn’t have wished that on _anyone_.”

“I apologize for bringing up something so painful.”

“There’s no reason to hide it. I mean it’s public record. They talked about sealing it and hiding the information. But Kodos is dead. Maybe we can all learn something from the disaster. That’s what Mom thinks anyway.” Jim sighed. “But that’s why they are concerned about my eating. For a long time, food was making me kind of sick, after. Which is weird I guess. But it’s getting better. I’m getting better.”

“For which…I am gratified.”

The smile was back then, a little wistful, but there.

“And things are looking up. I’ve got a new friend after all.” He gestured with his spoon toward Spock’s. “You should try it. It’s good stuff.”

Spock spooned some soup and tasted it. He nodded. “Very flavorful.”

“Len’s dad is a great cook. Normally, he’s a doctor. Which is what Len is studying to be.” Jim grinned. “Sometimes I call him Bones.”

Spock arched a brow. “Bones?” He ate several more bites. The soup really was quite good.

“Yeah, cause of the whole doctor thing. One of the first things they had him doing at medical school was setting bones.” Jim shrugged. “It sort of stuck.”

“I see. I, too, am glad to have a friend, Jim. I had grown rather bored here.” Spock paused, as he glanced at the time. “However, I should probably return to my family’s residence.”

“Okay.” Jim nodded.

Spock rose. “I do not suppose you play chess?”

Jim tilted his head slightly. “I do. Probably not as well as you, I am guessing.”

“If you are amenable, perhaps, tomorrow you could come to my residence for a few games. If you will provide your communication device, I will put in the address.”

Jim smiled again, reached into his back pocket, and pulled it out, handing it to Spock.  He put the information in and then handed it back to Jim. Their fingers brushed as he did so and Spock tried to ignore the slight tingle.

“Tomorrow at 1400 hours?”

“I’ll be there. Bye, Spock.”


	3. The Visit

At 13.57, Spock was certain that Jim was not coming. He was already attempting to set aside his disappointment when there was a knock at their apartment door at precisely 14.00 hours.

Punctuality.

Spock released his tension filled breath and went to the door to greet his visitor.

Illogically, his heart rate had increased as he opened it.

Jim stood there, smiling, somewhat shyly, which Spock was becoming used to. No glasses today, just blue eyes so intense they almost glowed in his face. He wore jeans, common attire for a Human teenager, and a long-sleeved T-shirt in burgundy. The color suited him quite well.

Spock stepped aside. “Please come in, Jim.”

Jim walked in, athletic shoes squeaking on the hardwood floor. He glanced around. “Nice. Beats where I am staying.”

“Does it?”

Jim shrugged. “Well, I’m staying at Mr. McCoy’s brother’s place with them. It’s pretty small, because usually it’s just him. I won’t be there long though, so it’s cool.”

“What kind of home do you have in Riverside?”

“Like a farm. Not that anyone has farmed that land for years. Not since long before I was born. But the house is, um, well, I think they call it a ranch-style. Anyway, it’s just me and Mom now so the house is probably too big for us. Doubt Mom will want to get rid of it though.”

Spock recalled that Jim had admitted he talked a lot. “This way.”

“Where are your folks?”

“My father is at the Embassy. Mother has gone to have tea with friends she met during our stay here.”

He directed Jim to the dining room area where he had set up the chess set. He had also provided refreshments for the human boy, and he had already begun to second-guess himself for it. They had no provisions for a carnivorous meal, but Spock had prepared Vulcan bread with a creamy, vegetarian spread his mother liked, potato chips he knew most humans enjoyed in a flavor known as ‘barbecue’, coffee the way he had seen Jim drink it, and a sweet torte that he thought might appeal as a treat to the teen. Now, he wondered if he had, perhaps, gotten carried away.

Jim stopped in his tracks. He stared at the table with the spread Spock had set up. Spock felt suddenly quite anxious. Very slowly Jim turned around and stared at Spock.

“You…did all this for me?”

“Yes.”

Jim blinked rapidly and then looked back at the table and then to Spock again. “Wow.”

Spock had heard the term ‘heart eyes’ before and had never quite understood it. Until now. For Spock was quite sure Jim was looking at him with ‘heart eyes’ and Spock suspected, if he had a mirror right now, he’d see the same expression in his own eyes directed at Jim.

It was illogical. They barely knew each other and in less than a month, they would both depart this Space Station. Yet, Spock had a feeling that Jim would be a large part of his life for all his years.

“Thank you,” Jim said. He was smiling again, that same shy smile that had begun to be something Spock greatly looked forward to seeing.

“Have a seat and we can begin.”

Jim took his seat and scooped up the cup of coffee right away, taking a sip immediately.

Spock tried not to show his anxiety over whether he had created it for Jim to his satisfaction. When Jim said nothing, Spock wondered if he ought to ask. He took his own seat and fiddled with his teacup.

“How much experience do you have with chess?” he asked instead.

Jim had taken a handful of the barbecue chips and he was already munching on them. He tried not to wince when Jim picked up a chess piece with his chip grease covered fingers. “My gramps used to play.”

“Gramps?”

“Yeah. You know, a grandfather. He always wanted me and Sam to call him gramps. This was my mom’s dad. I never knew my dad’s parents. I guess they were older when they had my dad. Anyway, Gramps used to play chess with me. He played with Sam, too, and Sam was always better than me at it. But Gramps beat both of us.” The smile was back. “I don’t think I won a single…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

The smile slipped away to be replaced by an uneasy frown. “There’s something. Your face is twitching.”

Spock knew by the sudden warmth of his face that he was blushing. He looked away to compose himself.

“Spock?”

He shook his head. “It is only that it had not occurred to me when I selected the chips to serve to you that you would then touch the chess pieces.”

“Oh.” Jim dropped the pawn he held, suddenly looking mortified. “I-I’m sorry.”

And as he suspected he would, Spock felt like an ass for even caring about it. Jim had gone very red and his gaze had drifted away from Spock and away from the table, he was blinking rapidly again. Spock was suddenly sure that he had just ruined _everything_.

Jim pushed back from the table and rose.

“Jim, no. Wait.” For Spock was sure the boy was going to leave.

Jim gave him a funny look and walked into the kitchenette area and turned on the water to wash his fingers. “Want to bring that chess piece to me, too?”

Spock swallowed. He picked it up and brought it over to Jim, who washed it without further comment. “I apologize.”

“No,” Jim replied. “It’s me who should apologize. I didn’t even think about it. Gramps never used to let us eat when we played. Same reason, I guess.” He bit his lip. “I just wanted the chips.”

“Forget the game for now, Jim. Why don’t we just have our snack first?”

“Yeah?”

Spock nodded. “I would much rather we enjoyed the things I prepared for us then to worry about such insignificant things. I do apologize. It was never my intent to embarrass us both with my peculiarities.”

That brought out Jim’s infectious laugh and it was all that Spock could do not to blush again. They returned to the table and Spock pushed the chess set aside to focus on the food and drinks and talking with Jim.

“This is good,” Jim said, after he tried the Kreyla. Did you make it?”

“Mother did. I have merely warmed it up. I did make the spread, based on a recipe Mother created.”

“Your mom is human.”

Spock tilted his head. “Did I mention that?”

Jim shook his head and smiled. “No. But I…researched you before I came. Here I mean. I was curious about you. Your dad’s an ambassador.”

“That is correct. When we are finished here, we will return to Vulcan. My mother and I will remain there for an extended time, but my father will travel again in a few months.”

“What’s your home like back on Vulcan?”

“Hot.”

Jim laughed again. “Well, yeah, I mean, sure, I know. But is your house big? Like a mansion?”

Spock considered. “Perhaps you would think so. It has many rooms.” He paused. “And I-Chaya.”

“What’s an I-Chaya?”

“A who. I-Chaya is a sehlat. My father had him when he was younger and now he is with me.”

“Oh. Wow. So like a pet? He must be super old.”

“More a protector than a pet, but yes.” Spock rose and went into the kitchen for the torte. “I have made a dessert for us. It has a sweetener native to Vulcan and I used nuts native to Terra. You are not allergic are you?”

“I don’t think so. What are they?”

“Pecans. My mother keeps a supply of them as she has a very large fondness for them.”

Jim smiled. “Great. I love pecans. Haven’t had them in forever.” His smile widened when Spock brought him some of the torte. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

Jim lowered his gaze shyly. “And, um, thanks for being my friend. Other than Bones, I don’t really have any. I had some on…on Tarsus, but they…”

Impulsively, Spock reached for Jim’s hand. Warmth radiated from his hand into Jim’s and there was an almost zing.

“What is that?” Jim asked. His mouth hung open.

Spock stared at their hands in wonder. “I think you are my…T’hy’la.”


	4. Boyfriends

“A-a what?”

Spock drew his hand back. He hadn’t wanted to, but Jim was staring at him with apprehension clear in his gaze. Perhaps he should not have mentioned t’hy’la to Jim, but Spock had been so startled, and admittedly a bit thrilled, he had blurted it out before thinking better of it.

“What’s a tweela?”

“T’hy’la,” Spock repeated reluctantly. “For Vulcans it is a…special friend.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He nodded again. “Oh. Okay. Like a-a boyfriend or something?”

Jim was blushing, but on the other hand, he did seem to relax some.

“Yes. Does that…bother you?”

Jim smiled. “Oh. No. I-I like you. You know, too.”

Spock found he felt some relief himself. He cleared his throat. “How old are you, Jim?”

“I’ll be seventeen in a couple of months.”

“I suspected you were sixteen.”

“So, how come I felt like, I don’t know, a weird little vibration when we touched? Is that some physical response to me being your tweela?”

“T’hy’la,” Spock corrected again. “And yes, that is. It is my way, my mind’s way, of recognizing it.”

“That’s pretty cool. I don’t know much about Vulcans. I did some research, about you, and Vulcans in general, but I didn’t really come across that word.”

“It is not a particularly common word even among Vulcans,” Spock replied. He paused, considering how best to word his next question. “Forgive the impertinence of my question, but is Leonard McCoy your boyfriend?”

Jim laughed at that. “Um. No. No. He’s like, I don’t know, an older brother.”

“I see. But you do like the attentions of males?”

“I like everyone,” Jim replied, smiling. “Not that I’ve _had_ anyone. But, I like who I like. If you know what I mean.”

“I do, as I consider myself likeminded in that regard.” Spock held out two fingers. “Since you have researched Vulcans in general, do you know what the meaning of touching my fingers with yours is?”

Jim looked at him quizzically. “Um, no? Just a weird thing?”

Spock shook his head, amused. “It is a kind of Vulcan kiss. Will you indulge me?”

Jim’s tongue came out again, but he nodded and lifted his hand up to press his fingers to Spock’s. The same zing occurred, which was part of why Spock wished to try it.

“Wow. My first kiss and it’s with fingers. Kind of weird,” Jim said with a laugh.

“It is my first kiss also.”

“Yeah? Wow. That’s pretty cool.” He hadn’t moved his fingers away and neither did Spock. “You know, it’s really going to suck when this month is over.”

“Indeed.” Spock hesitated. “However, I am certain that we will meet again.”

“Yeah?” Jim asked doubtfully.

The sound of the door opening drew their attention and Spock dropped his fingers from Jim’s just as his mother appeared.

“I’m home,” she called out.

“That is my mother,” Spock explained.

The two of them rose and went over to her. She smiled brightly.

“Oh, Spock, this is your friend.”

“Yes. This is Jim. Jim Kirk. And this is my mother.”

Jim smiled, somewhat shyly. “Hello, Spock’s mother.”

She laughed. “Hello, Spock’s friend.”

“It’s really cool to meet you.” Jim turned to Spock. “I probably should go now. The McCoys flip out if I’m gone too long.”

“The McCoys?” she asked.

“They’re taking care of me while I’m here,” Jim explained. “I’ll see you soon, Spock?”

“I will be in contact,” Spock replied. He walked Jim to the door and then after Jim had left, closed it.

“I hope I didn’t make him leave.”

“I do not believe so. Jim spent some months on Tarsus IV. I believe that is the source of their anxiety.”

“Oh.” She put her hand up to her mouth. “That poor boy.”

Spock nodded. “Only his mother and he survived of his family. His brother and stepfather perished.”

“That’s awful.”

“Yes.” Spock exhaled. “Mother.”

“Yes, dear?” She was removing gloves that she had worn out to lunch with her friends.

Spock shook his head. He decided not to reveal who he thought Jim was to him. “Nothing. Would you like tea?”

“That would be lovely.”

****

Spock saw Jim as much as he could over the next couple of weeks. At least once a day. Sometimes all they did was go for a walk and other times they met at the coffee shop where he’d originally met Jim. He brought his chess set and they finally played their first game. Spock won. And the three games after that as well. Jim took it all in stride and with amazingly good humor.

They had not repeated the Vulcan kiss. Spock did not want to press it, for Jim was still quite young. If he was right about his future with Jim, there would be plenty of time for that.

By the third week, Spock felt closer to Jim than he had ever felt to anyone save for his parents. And even that, it was mostly his mother.

“Check.” Spock met Jim’s gaze. “Mate.”

“Ah. Nuts. Again?” But he laughed, rolling his eyes at himself, a common reaction, Spock had realized. Today he wore his glasses and Spock thought he was probably the most adorable being in the universe.

Jim picked up a fry from the plate Leonard had brought them earlier. Spock had not eaten any of them, preferring to let Jim indulge in them in their entirety. He was still quite thin.

He leaned back in his chair, munching on the friend potato. “Say, Spock?”

“Yes?”

“What are you going to do back on Vulcan?”

“My plan is to start the Vulcan Science Academy in another month. If I get accepted, of course.”

“Is it hard to get accepted?”

“Quite. They have high standards. However, I do not anticipate any difficulty.”

“I’m sure you’ll get in,” Jim said, with his ready smile. “They’d be crazy not to let you in.”

“And you? Back in Riverside?”

“Oh. You know. Finish high school, I guess. Mom and I talked about it and we both think home schooling is probably best.”

“Did you…I assume you attended school on Tarsus IV?”

Teeth tugged at Jim’s bottom lip. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. Before everything went to hell, yeah. I’ve only got the year left and the thought of starting at a new school and facing new faces, yeah, not really what I want to do. Not now.”

“Understandable. And after high school?”

“Mom and I have talked about taking a trip. For a few months. Don’t know where yet. And after?” Jim shrugged. “I was kind of, sort of, thinking of Starfleet Academy. Command track. Like my dad.”

“A worthy goal.”

The shy smile was back. “Yeah. If I get accepted.”

“You will. I have no doubt of your brilliance. You will make an excellent commander of a starship someday.”

“That would be wicked,” Jim said with great enthusiasm so Spock imagined it was supposed to be good. Jim looked intently at him for a bit. “You wouldn’t want to change your mind, would you?”

“Change my mind?”

“And join Starfleet instead of the Vulcan thing. I mean, yeah, I know. You probably feel like you should, being Vulcan and sciencey and everything, but it sure would be awesome for us both to be in Starfleet.”

“It would,” Spock agreed. “But my plan—”

Jim sighed. “Yeah. Just a thought. I figured you wouldn’t want to give up your dream just to be stuck with me.”

“Jim—”

Jim smiled and shook his head and for the first time in weeks, he held out his fingers toward Spock. “This is right, yeah?”

“Yes.” Spock touched his to Jim’s, felt the same warm zing.

“I like that.”

“As do I.”

Leonard appeared at their table again, scowling briefly at Spock, before turning with a softer look to Jim. “Hey, kiddo, it’s time for your video conference with your mom.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded, his smile widening. “Yeah. Don’t want to miss that. See you tomorrow, Spock?”

“Yes.” Spock rose.

“Hang on a minute, Spock. I’d like a word,” Leonard said.

“What?” Jim’s eyes widened. “Bones—”

“Don’t Bones me. Go call your mom. Spock’s not afraid of me, are you, Spock?”

“No.”

Spock watched Jim disappear and then he retook his seat and waited for Leonard to sit where Jim had recently occupied.

“Jim’s really vulnerable right now.”

“I am aware. I am not hurting him.”

“He likes you. A lot.”

“I reciprocate.”

Leonard grimaced. “Fine. But…when you both leave here, Jim’s going to want to, I guess, keep in touch and—”

“That is my intention as well.”

“Well.” Leonard huffed.

“Anything else?”

“Not right now, no. But if I think of something, you’d better be around.”

“I will be.” Spock rose and departed the coffee shop, his mind on how little time he had left before he and Jim would be separated. 


	5. Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

OIn the middle of the space station was a man-made park. It had been made to look a bit like an ancient Earth park, Boston Common. Spock had never seen it in person, but he’d read about it and he did think the space station had done a decent job of recreating it.

In the time they had left, Spock and Jim found themselves more often than not meeting in the park and spending whatever time they had together in it rather than in the coffee shop or at Spock’s parents’ apartment.

The park afforded them more privacy than being in front of their friends and family and though they didn’t do anything more than talk and Vulcan kiss, they both had mutually decided they would prefer more privacy together.

It was during these times that Jim had opened up more to Spock about his experiences with his family and Tarsus IV.

“Going there was supposed to make us all closer, you know, as a family.”

“And did it?” Spock asked.

They were sitting on their favorite bench, kind of isolated from some of the main pedestrian paths, but not overly so that it would cause undue alarm. Jim had brought peanuts with him that he ate while talking.

“No. See, just before all that, Mom was off planet and Sam decided to take off. He was fighting all the time with Frank, my stepfather. Mostly it was verbal stuff. Frank was good at making you feel like you weren’t worth much. But one day he hit Sam hard across the face and that was it. Sam took off.”

“But left you with your stepfather?”

Jim shrugged. “I was a good kid. I usually did whatever I was told and kept my mouth shut. Frank was a dick to me too, but never as bad as he was with Sam. But when Mom found out Sam left, she hit the roof. Peanuts?”

“Thank you, no.”

Jim munched on a few before continuing. “She tracked him down. Brought him back home. Or had him brought. And she made Frank drop the charges against me, too.”

“Charges against you?”

Jim blushed. ”I stole his car and wrecked it. Mostly so I could prove that I could be bad too.” He held up his hands. “I know. Stupid. But I was like thirteen. Anyway, she found a job for Frank on Tarsus IV. It was our last chance to make it. The four of us. And, well, you know how that went.”

“Was it bad from the start?”

“No. I mean the famine part wasn’t going on. But it sure didn’t change Frank. Or Sam for that matter. I made friends though, so that was cool.”

“And what happened to your friends?”

“Some lived and some didn’t,” Jim said softly. “Once they all left the planet, we’ve kind of lost touch. You and Bones are really my only friends.” Jim looked down at his hands. “And soon you’ll be gone too.”

“Jim, though it is true, we will be separated, you on Earth and me on Vulcan, we will still be friends.”

“Yeah?”

“Best friends.”

Jim bit his lip. “Do you…think we’ll, I don’t know, keep in touch then?”

“It is my desire to do so.”

Jim smiled shyly, his gaze raising to Spock’s. “Yeah? Really? I mean you still want to know me after we say goodbye?”

“Goodbye doesn’t mean forever. Not for us.”

Jim held out his fingers for Spock who willingly met them. “Is that because we’re T’hy’la.”

“Yes, but also, because we choose to make it a priority to know each other for many years to come, Jim. You are my T’hy’la, but there is free choice too.”

His smile widened so much it lit up his whole face. To Spock’s surprise. Jim leaned in and pressed his lips to Spock’s. It was very brief, but Spock felt them, and he tingled all over.

Jim stood up then. “I’ll see you later, Spock.”

“Goodnight, Jim.” He touched his lips where Jim had. Yes, they would not be parted for long.

****

The day Spock and his parents were to return to Vulcan came far too soon. For Jim. For Spock. Both of them.

The night before, Jim tried very valiantly not to cry, though Spock had spotted a wet sheen to his blue eyes more than once. They hadn’t done a lot of talking. They’d just sat together, Jim on Spock’s lap, arms around Spock’s neck, leaning against him.

But now came the time when they really would have to say goodbye. And it was very very painful.

“I can’t believe the month is over,” Jim whispered. His hands were fisted in Spock’s sweater.

“Neither can I, Jim, but we will be together again.”

He shook his head. “ _How_? _When_? You’ll be going to the VSA and I’ll be at Starfleet.”

“After.”

“You’ll be on a Vulcan science vessel and I’ll be on a starship.”

“Jim, beloved.” He took Jim’s hand and pressed their fingers together. “You have my heart. Somehow, we will find a way.”

Jim closed his eyes and nodded. “Send me a message the minute you get to Vulcan. And I’ll do the same when I leave for Earth in two days.”

“I will message you every day,” Spock promised.

“You swear?”

“Yes, Jim. Every day.”

Jim opened his eyes to look at Spock and this time he saw the tears, unshed, in those blue depths. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to cry.”

“Please do not.” Spock reached up and wiped a falling tear from Jim’s eyes. “Your tears are making it so difficult.”

Jim swallowed. “I know. I’m sorry.” His gaze went beyond Spock. “Your dad’s getting impatient. You’d better go.”

“T’hy’la—”

“Hey.” Jim squeezed Spock’s sweater in his grip. “I know I haven’t…I mean…just so you know…I really, really like you, Spock.”

“I really like you too, Jim.”

Jim smiled slightly. “Can I have a goodbye kiss?”

Spock held up his fingers, but Jim shook his head, leaned in and pressed his lips to Spock in a much longer lasting human kiss than they’d experienced in the park.

Jim pulled back, releasing his death grip on Spock’s sweater. “Bye, Spock.”

Spock held up his hand in the ta’al. “Live long and prosper.”

Jim returned the gesture as Spock had taught him. “Peace and long life.”

Spock touched his fingertips to Jim’s cheek. A mere caress of his mind, but Jim’s eyes widened. Spock turned around and met up with his father.

“Spock!”

He turned to look at Jim.

Jim mouthed the words, “I love you.” And then he turned and walked away.

“Come, Spock,” his father urged.

In the shuttle, Spock pulled something up on his PADD. His mother glanced at it.

“Oh?” she asked, surprised.

“It is logical to cultivate multiple options.”

She smiled at him, and patted his arm. “True, Spock. True.”

****

_A Month Later_

_Jim_

_I hope this most current message finds you as well as during our last correspondence. And that you are settling in well for your studies in Riverside._

_As anticipated, I was accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy._

Spock paused. Leaned back. Then typed in.

_However, I will not be attending the VSA. I will be attending Starfleet Academy. I begin next month._

_How far is San Francisco from Riverside?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless borrowing from The Goodbye Girl by David Gates. 
> 
> And that is the conclusion of Best Friends, which is appropriate for all ages. As indicated in the comments of the last chapter, you will be seeing this Kirk and Spock again, in their Part 2, which will take place at Starfleet Academy. It may be a month or two before I can get that going.  
> In the meantime, I hope you have enjoyed this little bit of Spirky Teen Fluff.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Fanart) We Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656475) by [Mylochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)




End file.
